


Helping the Rebellion

by AlexaLily



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaLily/pseuds/AlexaLily
Summary: Kyra and Thaletas call upon Kassandra to help out the rebels with a very important problem.





	Helping the Rebellion

"Ah, Kassandra, I’m glad you could make it." Kyra said, waving for the misthios to come into the private meeting room of the rebels' hideout. Kyra and Thaletas stood around a table with a map of Mykonos on it with several markers, notes, and coins spread across it, showing various operations and plans of the rebellion.

"When I got your message, I came as quickly as I could. I'm more than happy to help the rebellion in any way I can." Kassandra said with a warm smile. She stepped forward and joined the other two at the command table.

Thaletas clapped Kassandra on the shoulder "That’s good because we have a very important job that we think only you can handle properly." He said. Kassandra wasn’t sure what he meant but she knew that if they were calling on her then it must be of vital importance.

"I’ll get right to the point." Kyra said as she moved to be closer to Kassandra. “We’re having a bit of a morale problem. The Spartan soldiers are usually great but they’re getting a bit... restless being cooped up in this cave all he time. When we do send them out for operations, their work is messy and they almost always come back with more scratches than they should."

"Spartan soldiers love doing two things: Fighting and fucking." Thaletas interjected. "Between Athenian scum and sparring with each other, they get plenty of the first one."

"The problem is the second one." Kyra continued. "We can’t let them out into the town to meet with the hetaera without risking them getting picked up by Athenian guards. And we can’t have the hetaera come here because they have some notoriously loose lips." Kassandra couldn’t help but grin at the double entendre, which she was sure was intentional. Kyra was always careful with her wording and this moment was surely no different.

Kyra moved her hand onto Kassandra's. "We know that you’re very... capable. We were hoping you could help out with the soldiers'... frustrations. Help them blow off some steam."

"Kyra, we all know just how 'capable' you are. Why couldn't you help out with this?" Kassandra questioned. She had already made up her mind on what she would do but she was interested to see just how much Kyra had thought this out.

"I'm so busy being a leader that I don't have any time to take care of the men. Thaletas is barely able to help me meet my own needs every night, I wouldn't be able to help all the Spartans as well." Kassandra's head suddenly filled with thoughts of Kyra and Thaletas together, followed closely by her memories of the last time all three of them spent the night together.

"Hmmmm, well... I’m not sure." Kassandra pretended to ponder, her smile slowly growing larger. "I suppose I can help them out this time. I am at your command, ma'am." Kassandra gave a playful salute to Kyra who gave her a devious grin in return.

"Good. Then come right this way." Kyra said, pulling on Kassandra's hand as she headed out to the common area of the hideout. The common area was relatively sparse, it had a few carpets on the floor to try and make it seem like the hideout wasn't just a cave. In the center of the area was a table with a few chairs, on which sat five Spartan soldiers drinking wine. When Kyra entered the room, all five of the soldiers stood up and gave a salute. Kyra put a hand up, signaling them to relax.

"You all know Kassandra, she's the greatest misthios in Greece. She's here to help you boys out tonight. Isn't that right Kassandra?" She looked over to Kassandra, and waited for her reply.

“Yes ma'am, I hope to be of great use tonight." she said with a grin.

One of the soldiers put his hand on a sword hilt, expecting sparring to be in the plan but Kyra quickly put that fear to rest. "Don't worry, you won't need your weapons or armor. In fact, you should all disrobe for her now."

The soldiers glanced at each for a moment and then did as they were told. The five of them were all well built; truly grand examples of Sparta's finest fighters. Kassandra bit her lip as the sight of their naked flesh and toned muscles.

"Now it's your turn." Kyra looked over at Kassandra and waited for her to comply.

And comply she did. She decided to have some fun and slowly undid her armor one piece at a time. First, she slid off the leather chestpiece that covered her breasts. Once they were free, she tossed the chest piece aside and groped at her tits, making sure to pinch at her nipples some. She let out a small moan, letting everyone know how good it all felt. Next she quickly pulled off her wrist guards and then moved down to her shinguards and sandals. She pulled over one of the chairs and put one foot up on it, making sure to spread her legs so that the soldiers could see up her leather skirt. She took her time before switching to the other leg. She enjoyed how the Spartans tried to move to get a glimpse up her skirt but did their best to be subtle about it. Once her legs were free of the garments, she stretched her arms over her head and shook her body side to side, letting her round breasts bounce around some, almost hypnotizing the soldiers.

"Come on, hurry up." Kyra said with a grin. She was enjoyed the show but she was eager to get on to the next part.

"Oh, yes ma'am." Kassandra glanced back at Kyra and Thaletas as she said it. She even bent over a bit to bow, making sure to grab her skirt just right so that the soldiers got just a slight view of her ass beneath it.

Finally, she began to loosen her belts and dropped her weapons to the ground. With the last belt, she slowly slid her leather skirt down. Once the skirt was off, she held it in front of her crotch, using it to shield herself from the soldiers' gaze. Kyra shook her head and pulled the leather from Kassandra's hands, revealing her pussy to everyone. Kyra tossed the skirt to the side and motioned towards the soldiers.

"Well, come on. Get to work. We don't have all night." Kassandra looked at the soldiers, their cocks were all at various stages of arousal.

"I'm very excited to work with you all tonight." She gave them a big smile and then got down on her knees and motioned for them to gather around her. The five men all had nice cocks, she thought, although none of them particularly stood out. One curved to the left a bit, one was slightly longer, one had more girth, one of the men had slightly larger balls than the rest, but overall they seemed to fall into about average for what she was used to seeing with men.

Kassandra grasped the first two cocks to step forward and spat on both of them, spreading the spit around the full length of each cock before beginning to stroke them slowly. A third man approached her and she quickly wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. She tickled the slit with her tongue and caused the man to moan. As she got to work, she felt all three of the cocks stiffen as they became fully erect. Kassandra began stroking faster and slipped more of the cock into her mouth, her head bobbing to the rhythm her hands were setting. She felt some drips of pre-cum ooze out of the cocks in her hands and mix with the saliva.

As Kassandra worked the cocks, Kyra approached behind her. She knelt down and slid one hand between Kassandra's legs and felt her wet pussy. "I think you could be trying a little harder, don't you think? We don't want any of you to go to waste tonight, now do we?"

"Ah, of course ma'am. I'll do my best." Kassandra released the cock from her mouth so she could respond and then looked at the two remaining soldiers whose cocks she had yet to begin working. She signaled for one of them to lay down on the ground under her. He quickly obeyed and his cock began to harden at the mere thought of getting to fuck such a famous misthios. Kassandra lowered herself onto the Spartan's member and let out a moan as it filled her up. She bounced up and down a few times to get going and then quickly put her hands and mouth back to work on the other soldiers.

She was now switching which cock she was sucking as she assumed it wouldn’t be fair for the other two to only get handjobs tonight. At one point when she was switching from the slightly longer cock to the cock that curved to the side, she saw Kyra and Thaletas out of the corner of her eye. Thaletas was behind Kyra, one hand slipped down her dress to grab at her breasts and the other hand snuck up under her dress and was no doubt feeling at the beautiful woman's pussy. She was reaching back and running her fingers through Thaletas's hair as a sort of silent encouragement to keep going. Her hungry gaze, however, was locked on Kassandra.

"Kassandra..." Kyra began to speak between heavy breaths. "There's still one more, you can't leave him out.... We need all of them satisfied tonight."

"Ma'am I'm not sure what you mean." She knew exactly what Kyra meant. "Could you show me what you want me to do?" Kassandra asked, a sly grin spreading across her face.

Kyra moved Thaletas's hands away and stepped forward, once again crouching down next to the misthios. "We need to put all of you to good use." She whispered into Kassandra's ear. Kyra grasped Kassandra's braid with one hand and tugged on it a she slid her other hand between the cheeks of Kassandra's ass and began massaging the vacant hole. "Now do you understand what I mean? Or do I need to do this?" Kyra slid a finger inside of Kassandra's ass which elicited an immediate moan from the woman.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long, I thought she might be better at this." Kyra said as she motioned for the final soldier to move into position. She stroked the man's cock a few times to make sure he was nice and hard and then helped him guide his cock between Kassandra's cheeks and into her tight hole. Kassandra let out a louder moan as he began to slowly thrust in and out. After a few pumps, the man beneath Kassandra joined in, the two cocks alternating in and out of her like a pair of pistons. Kassandra's breathing was replaced with a series of moans that gradually got louder.

"Don't stop, you have to work all of them at once. Come on Kassandra" Kyra's voice briefly broke Kassandra out of her pleasure induced haze and wrapped her hands and mouth back around the waiting cocks and got back to work.

It didn't take long from there for the first cock in her hand to start throbbing with excitement. She quickly moved to get the head of the cock in her mouth while she continued stroking it. The soldier's hot load of cum splashed into her mouth and she let out a moan, letting the man know that he did a good job. She stroked the cock a few more times which caused it to twitch, and she made sure to squeeze out every last drop of sweet semen and collected it all in her mouth. She looked at the other two men standing over her, began stroking them faster, and opened her mouth to show them the load of cum that she wanted them to add to. A second Spartan let out loud moans to signal Kassandra to move quickly once again. She wasn't quite quick enough this time though, as the first spray of cum launched out of his cock and landed across her face but she quickly enveloped the head of the cock and was able to suck out the rest of the man's sweet juices. She made a point to massage the man's balls as he came, feeling them throb and pulse as each squirt of cum filled her mouth. With two men down, she was able to focus on the third one now. There was enough cum filling her mouth that it had become difficult for her to keep it all in and a few small dribbles of cum ran down the corners of her mouth and dripped onto her bouncing breasts. Finally she made the third man cum as she gripped his pulsating cock in both hands and kept her mouth open as each rope of cum shot out for her to eat up.

Kyra approached Kassandra again and stuck one finger into the misthios' mouth and felt all the warm cum she had collected. She tasted a small bit of the mix of juices that she had on her finger and winked at Kassandra. "If you keep this up Kassandra, I'll consider rewarding you." she teased. This caused Kassandra to begin gyrating her hips more, hoping to cause the final two soldiers to cum just a small bit faster.

The motions worked, because it wasn't long before she felt the cock in her ass begin to throb. The man let out a series of loud groans as he pounding his cock into her tight ass one final time and began dumping his hot and sticky load deep inside the misthios. She had locked eyes with Kyra now and Kyra could see her eyes light up as she felt the cum cover her insides. Kyra grabbed onto Kassandra's braid once again and gave it a stronger tug this time. "Just one more and then you get your reward."

With only one man left, Kassandra was able to focus more and moved her hips in every way she knew how to try and please a man as fast as she could. He soon grabbed onto her hips with his rough hands and squeezed her harder and harder while he let out a loud groan that bordered on a yell. She felt the man's cock pulsating inside of her as it sprayed the man's load into her pussy. Once she felt the cock's final throb, she got off of the man and kneeled down in front of Kyra. She once again opened her mouth and showed the collected loads of three men to the rebel leader.

Kyra smiled and gently placed her hands on Kassandra's cheeks. She spat into Kassandra's mouth and then began kissing her. The two swirled the mixture of cum and spit around with their tongues, no longer caring if it leaked out of Kassandra's mouth. When Kyra pulled away she looked at the trail of cum that had formed down her neck and across her chest. She ran a finger along, collecting as much as she could and then licking her finger.

"Give it to me." She ordered and then knelt down in front of Kassandra with her mouth open. Kassandra happily obliged. She moved above the woman and slowly spat out all the cum into Kyra's waiting mouth. She managed to get most of it in Kyra's mouth but some of it did miss the mark and ran down her neck. Kassandra, not wanting to let a drop go to waste, quickly licked it up off of Kyra's warm body and spat the last drops of the load into her mouth.

Kyra grasped Kassandra's neck and pulled her into position so that she could spit the erotic mixture back into the misthios' mouth. She was much better at this and was able to get it all to Kassandra without spilling a single drop. Once her mouth was empty, Kyra forced Kassandra's mouth closed and let out a single word.

"Swallow."

Kassandra gulped the hot mess down and Kyra felt the woman's throat muscles move beneath her hand. Once she was sure that Kassandra had followed her order, she released the woman and let her open her mouth to show that she had, in fact, swallowed all the collected cum.

"You’ve been such a good girl, I think you've more than earned a reward." Kyra said. She looked over at Thaletas and reached out to him. "Don’t you agree, dear? I think she's earned it." He nodded and stepped forward and began to disrobe. Kassandra bit her lip through an excited smile, eager for any reward Kyra would grant her.

Kyra pulled her own dress off over her head and revealed her goddess-like body to Kassandra. She quickly pushed her down to the ground and straddled her torso. Kassandra could see that Kyra's pussy was dripping with excitement and she suddenly felt a new hunger in her. Kyra grabbed onto Kassandra's hair and spoke gently but firmly to her.

"I don't let just anyone taste this. You're extremely lucky to even get to look at it this closely. You best make the most of the time I give you down here. You better make me cum." Kyra's stern voice excited Kassandra in a way few others could. Kyra moved quickly and practically smothered Kassandra with her pussy at first, but Kassandra was quick to respond. She gripped Kyra's thighs with her strong hands and began getting to work on eating out Kyra's delicious pussy. She tried to move rapidly, eager to hit every spot she possibly could. Her tongue moved quicker than she thought was even possible and her motions were rewarded with moans from Kyra. Kassandra knew that she was definitely doing something right when Kyra would pull on her hair harder.

Kassandra was so focused on pleasing the rebel leader that she didn't notice Thaletas moving into position between her own legs until the tip of his cock began to press against the lips of her pussy. She let out a surprised gasp which quickly changed to a moan which vibrated against Kyra's pussy and caused the woman to let out her own pleasure-fueled groan.

Thaletas's cock felt divine inside of Kassandra's pussy. Unlike his Spartan compatriots, Thaletas's cock was longer and thicker and filled her up in the most pleasurable way. He also made sure to keep one hand near her opening and rubbed at her clit as he thrust in and out of her.

Each of Thaletas's thrusts forced a new moan out of Kassandra which in turn forced a moan out of Kyra. The three were in such an erotic harmony that it wasn't long before all three of them were on the precipice of pleasure together. Thaletas was the first to reach his climax as he drove his hard cock as deep inside Kassandra as he could manage and released his copious amount of cum inside her welcoming pussy. The combination of the hot sensation shooting into her and Thaletas's relentless assault on her clit, Kassandra was the next to orgasm. Her whole body began to shake and she gripped Kyra's thighs even tighter. Her voice was muffled by Kyra's muff but her screams of pleasure still reverberated off the walls of the cave hideout. Kyra came quickly after Kassandra did. She ground her pussy against Kassandra's face even harder than before and used her hair as leverage to shove the woman's face against herself as she quivered. Kassandra lifted a hand up and swung it down hard against Kyra's ass, letting out a loud crack and left a red mark where her hand rested. Kyra's orgasm continued and she squeezed her thighs together involuntarily, tightening her grip on Kassandra's head.

As the last few quakes of pleasure rippled through Kyra's body she got off of the misthios' face and laid down next to her. She kissed Kassandra deeply, clearly very pleased with the results of the misthios' work that night.


End file.
